


Awkwardness Ensues

by ArtiRox



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Tension, Based on a script, Comedy, Comedy Gold, Crossover, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, Established Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think not, Jarco - Freeform, Light-Hearted, OOC, Oneshot, Out of Character, Star and Marco being bffs and Jackie is confused, at least, awkward encounter amiright, based on The Big Bang Theory s2 e10, basically a drabble?, but anyone who's seen bbt knows that it doesn't last for long lol, but hey, haha i'm not surprised, i actually wrote this in france, jarco is already a thing, jk it's just a oneshot enjoy kiddos, mackie - Freeform, maybe sort of kinda out of character, not script format though, reverse crush, reverse starco crush that is, star's not magical in this one folks, starco, whatever you kids are calling it, wow that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiRox/pseuds/ArtiRox
Summary: [WARNING: Kind of old and not super well-written?? Sorry. Also: The Big Bang Theory is kind of a bad show. Oops]Star doesn't know Marco has a (girl)friend over and she visits at an inopportune time. (!! not smut !!)Or: a play off that scene in The Vartabedian Conundrum (season 2 episode 10 of The Big Bang Theory).





	Awkwardness Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> While the writing is mine, most of the blocking and dialogue is not, so I suggest keeping that in mind while reading because the characters might be a smidge ooc. Note that I did choose this scene for a reason, though, and that was because it clicked with my idea of how the Star cast might react in BBT's place.
> 
> This is also my first fic on this site so I would really appreciate feedback (of any sort)!
> 
> And hey while I'm at it lemme just mention that I don't own either TV show and I apologize in advance for casting Janna as Sheldon.

    As far as Star Butterfly had been aware, it was a perfectly normal morning, warranting a perfectly normal neighborly drop-in.

    It was not within her knowledge that her best friend and hallmate, Marco Diaz, had a girl over.

    “Out of milk. Need milk,” Star Butterfly groaned groggily, letting herself into Marco’s apartment and closing the door with a _thud_.

    “Uh--hello…” came an unfamiliar voice in the room. A girl who was most certainly  _not_  Star's second-longest-running best friend cocked an eyebrow and smiled unsurely, as if she didn’t know Marco well enough to know if this stranger was friend or foe. Her tone was doubtful but from the look on her face she seemed mostly bewildered, for good reason.

    Star’s head jerked up, her sleepy mind not processing the image in front of her clearly until she noticed the girl’s sandy blonde hair, the signature turquoise streak jumping out at anyone who looked. “Hiiii! Jackie, right?” Star’s face lit up with a grin.

    The girl, Jackie, made a noise of agreement. “And--and you are?”

    “I-I’m Star.” She pointed at the door. “I live across the hall.” Her tone turned mischievous. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

    “Really?” Jackie said, Star nodding along eagerly, “I haven’t heard a thing about you.” Both girls looked expectantly at Marco, who stood awkwardly in the kitchen stirring a bowl of chocolate chip pancake mix--Star’s favorite. At the intensity of their stares he simply ducked his head and stirred more frantically, obviously uncomfortable and not caring whether the batter slopped out of the bowl.

    “Marco…” Jackie prompted when he didn’t look up, “why haven’t I heard a _thing_ about this woman who lives across the hall and comes into your apartment in the morning”--she chuckled nervously--“in her pajamas?”

    Indeed, Star was wearing nothing but a tank top and pajama bottoms, though for her credit she did have a fluffy blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It reminded Jackie of a large, eccentric caterpillar.

    Marco began to sweat. “...uh...er--she--uh, _she’s_ heard about  _you_ because we’re, you know, involved, and--and you haven’t heard about  _her_ because…” he trailed off. The air that had felt heavy the moment Star walked in hung low and seemed to sap him of ideas; she had half a mind to say they were strangers. “I never kissed her, I swear!” he exclaimed finally, voice cracking and expression pleading.

    “In Marco’s defense, it wasn’t for lack of trying,” Janna interjected, laying out blueberries on a plate and acting as if Star tromping into their apartment demanding dairy products was no occurrence out of the ordinary. Which, of course, it wasn’t. Star shot her a look and Marco, dear, sweet Marco, let out a noise of exasperation that honest-to-God sounded to Star like a dying killer whale.

    “ _Thank you_ , Janna,” Marco said, an edge to his voice.

    “You’re welcome, Marco,” Janna returned. It didn’t show on her face but everybody knew she loved riling people up.

    “Look, I-I’m just saying, um, w--Star is one of our _many_ neighbors, you know,” he said, attempting an offhanded tone while the girl in question raised an eyebrow, “and in our building, neighbors come and go.” He made a gesture with his hands resembling swatting a fly. “Uh, it’s very casual. No dress code or…” Jackie nodded slowly, urging him on. He changed tact. “In fact, some mornings I’ll just mosey down to the third floor in my pajamas and have cereal with Mrs. Skullnick.” He barked out an anxious laugh, going along nicely with the dying marine animal theme.

    “Really?” Janna remarked knowingly, ignoring Star’s increasingly frantic motions. “I’ve never once been invited to have cereal with Mrs. Skullnick.”

    “She doesn’t like you,” Marco retorted cuttingly. Of course, it was common knowledge to all in the building that Mrs. Skullnick didn’t really like _anyone_ , but Jackie didn’t have to know that.

    The anxious boy turned back to his girlfriend. “Well--um, you have a tournament to go to and I have to get in the shower and Star has clothes to put on, so…”

    He ushered her discreetly to the door. “Well, it was very nice meeting you.” Jackie’s voice was sweet but tested (through no fault of her own) as she grabbed her skateboard.

    “Nice to finally meet you too,” Star replied, smiling.

    “And I’ll see you tonight?” Jackie reminded Marco.  

    “Alright, bye-bye.” Jackie finally swept out the door. Marco, leaning against it, brought his hands together and let out a breath of air, biting his lip. After a beat of silence Janna looked down, once again engrossed in preparing breakfast now that the action was over, and Star stood awkwardly, bowl of cereal in hand.

    “So, that’s Jackie, huh?” Star broke the silence first.

    Marco crossed the room and obediently opened the fridge, handing her the jug of milk and silently agreeing with Star to never speak of this encounter again.


End file.
